The Secret Behind the Stories
by NotJustAnotherPrettyFace
Summary: Yes my father was a Genius, but he was not some armored flying man, he would have told me! Yes, I have kept many secrets, but that doesn't mean there secrets out there being kept from me, right? And now I have my biggest secret yet...and I am going to have trouble hiding it.
1. What to Know

Hey, it's me! Welcome to my everyday boring life! I feel like I don't fit in here at

all. Even with my family...who aren't even alive any more. Though I'm not

alone, I've got a new family...who I've pretty much had forever, they were my

family before mine even left! There is my older 'brother' James, who can be a

real pain in the a-butt- and then there is my 'twin sister' her name is Alexandria

but we all call her Alex, if you were to even think about calling her by her full

name she would hunt you down and shred you and anyone standing in her way

to pieces. Okay, maybe I'm over exaggerating but still. Oh and I can forget the

boss of the house! Mrs. Rhodes. She is the best parent anyone could have,

Alex and James are really lucky, and I guess you could say that I'm pretty lucky

too. We all attend Midtown Middle School, and its okay, but there are always

those dumb rumors that Spiderman attends our school. I seriously doubt it, too

bad I can't say the same for Alex, she falls head over heals for every masked

hero which gets really annoying. As for James, he gets pretty hyped up too,

especially for a 16 year old. But other than that everything is pretty clam

around here, but you can't ignore the fact that tomorrow is the first day of

school...that's where everything gets turned upside down.

**Disclaimer! I don't own any marvel...but I sure wish I did... or any other references I may have made.**

**I hope you have enjoyed this sneak peak to my new story!**


	2. Stark is the Name

As you probably know...school starts today. Yea! Nope not feeling it. You see I was home schooled before I moved in with the Rhodes and I'very already learned everything I need to know! So I think school is just a waste of time...but some people 'cough' James 'cough' and Alex 'cough' are literally dragging me on my heels to the bus! You see I went to school for the last two months of the school year last year and I absolutely hated it! Atleast once a week their would either be some sort of monster rampage or we would have school off for 1-2 days! Whats up with that! Alex says that's is probably Spider-man fighting off villains on campus...I think it is just a lazy principal who is using superpowers as an excuse!

"Mikaela! This is our stop! Come on!" I hear Alex shout in my ear.

"Oww! You know I'm not hearing impaired! Well not before you had done that." I reply rubbing my ear in attempt to stop the ringing while I hop off the bus.

"Come on! Both of you! We are going to be late on our first day of school!" James yells from behind us then grips our arms and yanks both Alex and I towards the front entrance of school. James is my big brother...and hates for us to get in trouble while he is around...otherwise he feels completely responsible like last year we were both an hour late for school because I wouldn't get up and he thought it was his fault because he was in the room trying to pull me out of my cozy bed.

"We're coming! Jeeze! I am in most of the same classes as Mikey this year. I can make sure she doesn't skip class this year." Alex says as she gives me her deadly glare. I just shrug it off and start walking to class...I have experienced so many glares in my life time that they don't affect me anymore.

I stroll into class and see a bunch of faintly familiar faces, I spot two empty seats the back row. And take the one closet to the middle and save the outer seat for Alex. I see her walk in and stop to talk to some friends then she spots me waving my hand in the air. She skips over and without hesitation flops down into her seat right as the teacher walks in.

"Good morning class!" Our teacher Mr. Roswell greets.

Well all respond, "Good morning Mr. Roswell!" Then he looks at his attendance folder and glances up after he announces each name, checking that no one is absent or late, the usual.

"Mikaela Stark?" Mr. Roswell questions.

"Here." I respond. Yes you guessed it, the daughter of Tony Stark! Now all you readers are probable acting like 'OMG!' 'This finally got interesting' or the classic 'Tony Stark? As in Ironman?!'

Well yes as in my father is Tony Stark...and No as in my father is Ironman. In my world Ironman never existed, I had never been spoken to about it from my father so I don't believe it. Even if I had wanted to I couldn't, my mother had always told me to never believe something about someone else unless that person told you personally. Besides if my father had been Iron man, he had destroyed all evidence and proof that Ironman was real.

There was always that one thing he had told me to remember '...the past is the past...and now Mikaela it is your turn to create the future...' what ever that means. Not to mention the fact that I can't even remember all of what he said do to an unfortunate mishap in a secret lab in the basement a top secret project my dad was working on blew up the entire Stark Industries building. And had taking in a lot of damage but some how I had survived...it is still a mystery to me.

It has been about a year since that incident, so I have attempted to forget about it.

"Mikaela! Earth to Mikaela! Come in! Don't make me yell in your ear again!" Alex was about to blast a scream, but lucky for me I snapped out of my trance.

"Okay! What is it Alex?" I snap.

"Woah! No need to get angry sleeping beauty! I just though I should wake you up to tell you it was lunch time. And that you have detention after school today! You better not get another detention! I have to study for our first history test tomorrow! You should review too! Its on WWII and Captain America!" Alex blabbers on.

"Sorry, have some work I want to do. I'll catch up to you after lunch! Bye!" I say and start running off campus towards my dad's old hidden lab...let's just say he didn't want me to not have anything at all.

Alex POV:

"You know, Dad said if she starts acting suspicious we should probably leave her alone" James tells me as he grabs my shoulder to stop me from running after Mikaela.

"But he also said to follow her the second time!" Alex protests.

"and is this the second time?" James questions raising and eyebrow.

"No." Alex sighs in defeat,

"...but you're going to follow her anyways aren't you!"

"Duh!" I say as I grab James' arm and sprint in the direction that Mikey left.

**Disclaimer! I don't own Tony Stark or Stark Industries or Captain America or Ironman, Rhodes or well all of other things**

**I also own Mikaela/ Mikey!**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 2!**


	3. And this is the Game

**hey everyone! Or anyone. Is this place empty? Anyways if there is someone there...otherwise it would be pretty awkward saying this to myself...please review or comment on what you think of this so far!**

**its a little new for me because I usually just do crossovers and mix some tv show up and add a little of my on thing, but I have decided to try something new! I will probably be making a lot of these just testing it out, but don't worry I'll get to my other stories too! **

'Keep on running! You can't have anyone follow you!' I think to my self totally out of breath...if there is one thing you should know about Mikaela Stark, it is that she is not a runner. Unless of course it was for my life, but we can all agree that that is a totally different situation!...

'Finally! I made it! What was that code again? Oh yeah!' I dial in the code on a hidden panel in the wall of the old warehouse. Yeah it looks pretty abandoned but just about, lets say around 30ft under ground below this ware house is my dad's secret lab.

And no he was not a mad scientist with me as his evil hench-girl, this is where we would spend our family time together, he taught me everything down here, it's where I built my third computer programing system at the age of 8, I can tell you about the other two later.

This is pretty much the only thing I have left to remember my father. All of my life's work is in this lab, literally, as well as lots of my father's designs. We were the best team ever! He had taught me millions of ways to design, build, create, I can't list them all from the top of my head.

The last thing to add about our quality time together was that most of our work was sold at my fathers company. Stark Industries, our goal was to find ways to improve the planet and use our technological genius to solve humanity's biggest threats like global warming. Sadly, ever since Jeremy Stane, Son of Whitney Stane, took control of the company they have been manufacturing weapons like crazy! Our whole company was based around preventing war and evolving the human race, but instead we are just motivating the destruction of peace. It is all insanity!

When I was younger my father had told me many stories about a dreadful time, a time where evil was taking over. This how it went...

_...A not so long time ago, there was a father and a son, both unlike any other, great minds can will someday hold the world at their finger tips. They had agree dead to venture out on a mission to discover history of ancient technology they had found. They set to the clear skies until a buzzer signaled trouble__..._

_...the son left his seat to retrieve his newly designed equipment made to support life. He picked it up so he could put it on, but it was a moment too late for the explosion was massive, it only took a millisecond for the machinery to engrave into his chest saving the son. Unfortunately the father had passed on... _

_...the son was devastated, for he had lost all the family he had left. Though it was not the end, it never was, and there never would be, the son carried on and continued to reach greatness, gathered up all his weakness and turned them into weapons of his own. He became an armored knight who fought for his rights, eventually saving life's of millions at the blink of an eye, turning into a great hero, all for his father..._

_...heartless people stole his ideas and turned them against him, harming those he cared for most. The knight still held on, grasping on to what he had left. Yes, he was a solo act, but every hero must have something they are fighting for, he was fighting for his life, all the memories he had had along the way of getting so far, the people who he helped finally returned the favor, saving him among many others. Everyone knew his name. And he finally realized when he was missing out on, and became happy once again..._

It was a great story...it always gave me hope in life...but the way he told it to me...sounded so sincere, and he knew it by heart, never missing a single detail, not there was much. Though you could tell, when you looked in his eyes, it was like he was going through flash backs of the past...now that I think about it...every story he tells me about the armored knight is just like that. Maybe that is why I was always so intrigued.

I have based a few ideas of my own on my fathers stories, but the most complicated one is this equipment engraved into the Knight's heart...it has kept me pondering for what feels like generations. It obviously was never magic...that doesn't exist...at least not in my universe...I learned that at a young age, 'let me just say a big thanks to dad for running my childhood!'

My dad has always been that person that is easy to read but hard to understand. He has a different way of processing ideas and terms, not like what an adverse person would think of as logic. He had always wanted me to discover my talents on my own, find my own path, and new ways of solving the worlds most confusing problems. The only hard part of that is the fact that I already had my life planned out for me, I inherit the families company once I turn 18 and I am already a genius thanks to my fathers genetics so what is left for me to fulfill? Do I really have to sit here and wait for the company to be passed down to me? Well I am certainly tired of waiting!

"Miss. Speaking of tired, it is 5:30, don't you think it is time to get home, James and Alex will get more suspicious of where you have been going all day. And Mrs. Rhodes will not be please if you are late for dinner, again." J.A.R.V.I.S. Reminds me, oh and BTWs he is the A.I. System my dad designed, with a few notifications made by yours truly.

"Okay, Fine! I'll go. Can you clear up and lock the door once I'm out?" I ask J.A.R.V.I.S. As I pack up my things to exit the room.

"Considerate as done Miss Stark."

Disclaimer!


	4. What's next?

"Where have you been!" Alex repetitively asks me as I enter the house and sit down at the dinner table, about five minutes after dinner was over.

"I was out." Was all I would mutter up. I'm not too open about my personal life.

Luckily Mr. And Mrs. Rhodes are in a conference, somewhere...this is happens often so we don't find it a big deal.

"Where is out? Are you breaking rules? Stealing? Dealing D-"

"No! I wasn't doing any of that! I was just doing something that is personal and I rather keep it a secret" I turn off satisfied with my answer...But not everyone is.

"Wait! Do you have a boyfriend! And with out telling me! How could you! I mean I'm like your sister!" Alex starts freaking out yammering in about what would happen.

"Shush!" I whisper. Then James sticks his head out the door to his room.

"Hey, keep it down! I'm trying to-"

"Mikey has a boyfriend!" Alex blurts out then quickly covers her mouth shocked at what she just said.

"She what!" James says surprised then turns to me, "You what! Who is he? What is his name? How old is he? where did you meet him? Is this where you go after school?-"

"I don't have a boyfriend!" I shout and they both become quiet, "you two are so much alike, anyways, Alex I totally trust you enough to tell you if I had a boyfriend, and you know how bad I am at lying! And James seriously? since when do you listen to Alex 24/7? Over protective much?!"

"Then if you trust me so much why don't you tell me where you go?" Alex questions, but demands might be a better word choice.

"It's a secret, doesn't everyone have a secret? you guys keep secrets from me all the time!"

"The last secret I kept from you was what you were getting for your birthday!" James points out.

"And I have never ever ever kept a secret from you! And you know that!" Alex protests.

"this, this is different, there is no reason, why you need to know, it's nothing dangerous, nor does any of it involve any one but me." I turn around and head of my room, " and I need my personal space, I would think you two would have known that already." I sigh and close the door behind me.

'Some day this has been...'

"Wake up Mikaela! Get ready for school!" Mrs. Rhodes shout from outside the door to my bedroom! I sit up groggily and remember the situation from last night. I jump up out of bed, get dressed, brush my teeth and hair, pack my bag and run straight for the door hoping to catch the early bus to school. I know its not my daily routine but I needed to rush otherwise I would be stuck with Alex and James... Let's just say they can get the worlds most advanced minded criminal to confess that he didn't clean his room to his mother.

Finally! At school safe and sound! At least for now!

I've been able to avoid Alex and James all day, I have to give thanks to some masked superhero's to show up at the field during practice today claiming to be fighting The Leaper. I got the school's library to myself and decided to put my time to good use.

The idea came up in my head about history of technology, maybe it can help me with this new project I'm working on, repairing some of my dad's old junk, seeing what it does...if it works that is.

"And then he came out of nowhere- hold on a second! Mikey! Where were you this morning? Mom said you ran out the house! What is that you're reading?" Alex questions as she attempts to peek over my shoulder.

"N-nothing, absolutely nothing!" I hold the book behind my back and slowly walk away.

"Advanced Technology: Through the Ages Up Until Today. Written by Howard Stark. Some book you got there!" I hear James read from behind me.

"Mikey! You have some explaining to do!" Alex demands and grabs my wrist. We are shushed by the librarian as I am dragged out to the hallway and stuck in a lock hug from Alex. They look to make sure no one is witnessing.

"Spill now!" James shouts.

"I'm telling you it's nothing. Okay! Can't you take a hint! My secrets are my secrets wether you like it or not! Now let go of me!" I shout. I gather up enough strength and break free from their grips, that was easier than expected! I take off, but quickly glance behind me, realizing how fast I had just moved and how Alex was on the floor staring in shock with James helping her up from the broken lockers and ashes from the ceiling.

I think it is best to get to the lab! Now! There is something defiantly not right.

On the whole way there questions keep running through my head...surprisingly ones I can't answer.

'How could've I broken both James' and Alex's grips while together they are 5 times stronger than me, then sprint away as if I was top on the track team! Not only that but it's like I exploded or something! This doesn't make any sense! I gotta get to the lab! Get J.A.R.V.I.S to scan me!

I reach the old ware house and reach for the dial pad to enter the code. My hand draws closer and I jump.

'FIZZ' I guess the circuits are fried. No problem. I will just call J.A.R.V.I.S. To open the door. As I pick up my phone, it fizzes out and dies too. I wonder what that is about?

The door opens anyways... All I have to say is '?'.

"J.A.R.V.I.S.? Are you in there?" I shout into the echoing room once I'm down the elevator. "Hello?"

"Miss Stark. I have located a powerful energy you are generation from your inner biological systems, I have been programmed by your father, Tony Stark, to trace any signs of this energy and it's frequencies, I have also been programmed on how to, what you would say, deal with this situation." J.A.R.V.I.S explains. How could he have information that I never knew about? "It is because the information was stores under and invisible fire wall to stop you, but mostly anyone else, from getting into this information until you have developed a higher stage of your condition."

"Wait did you just read my mind?" I ask J.A.R.V.I.S. I am still confused about everything else right now...why on earth do I need this too?

"In a way yes, you can have all the information about the situation after you put on this suit. It is made of special particles that when precisely bonded together, can create the ultimate containing field, preventing any unwanted misfires that could occur at any moment." I nod in agreement...then I realize what I am agreeing to.

"Wait so I will be stuck in a monkey suit all day, every day, for the rest of my life? I don't think so! J.A.R.V.I.S.! Don't you know what Mrs. Rhodes would do if she saw me in that thing!" I shout and point to the white, black, steel, and fluorescent light blue suit rising up from a unknown trap door.

"You need to wear the suit, your father designed it specifically for this reason, he knew that this day would come. Besides, not to scare you but to warn you, if you don't put on the suit in 1.05 minutes you will most likely blow up...if you haven't noticed you're-"

"I'm blue! I'm fudging glowing blue! But how? Why? J.A.R.V.I.S.! What on earth is going on! Wait if I get in the suit will this stuff stop?" I question my now annoying A.I. system.

"Yes Miss Stark" J.A.R.V.I.S. replies. I nod and swiftly step on the platform and multiple arms place the suit, around me. I look down and notice how each little piece locks together on it's own and the blue floating glowing fluorescent streaks around me fade away. Letting me see clearly.

"So what did my dad name it?" We always had a thing for naming each thing we made together, so how could he have come up with this one?

"He called it the STEEL309.73A.R.E.C.U. But Steel Suit for short, sweet and simple."

"Okay, the Steel Suit, I like it! But now I need to know everything! And I mean everything! Starting with how to hide this thing from the Rhodes!"

Disclaimer!


End file.
